No Regrets for Insane Love
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [One Shot] Sayaka haría todo lo que fuera capaz, incluso matar, para tener a esa chica siempre a su lado... siempre [MadoSaya]


Advertencia: Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) | Alterne Universe (AU) | Severo OoC (Out of Character) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Gore (Asesinato,Masacre) | Leve Contenido Sexual

Disclaimer:

Puella Magi Madoka Magica es propiedad de SHAFT, ANIPLEX, Gen Urobuchi y Ume Aoki

* * *

La luz de la luna iluminaba la pequeña habitación oscura, en la cual el frío reinaba por completo, claro está, el hospital psiquiátrico de Mitakihara la temperatura no rebasaba los 4 grados al anochecer. En medio de esa soledad, una joven peliazul con una camisa de fuerza miraba a la nada de forma vacía, inerte y cínica.

De repente, una luz proveniente de la puerta que se abrí a provocaba que la chica entrecerrara sus ojos por tal resplandor, iban entrando dos guardias totalmente armados que levantaron violentamente a la muchacha mientras la jalaban para que caminara

-Camina!- exclamó un guardia mientras jalaba sus mechones azules

Sus pesados pasos resonaban con el frío suelo mientras ella se mantenía en silencio absoluto, las escasas luces blancas iluminaban el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala principal, donde se encontraban 3 policías y unas personas como testigos en una de las mesas principales.

Los guardias escoltaron a la chica hasta un asiento donde se encontraba en frente del mismo oficial de policía e inspector

-Señorita, usted debe saber la razón por la cual estamos aquí , o me equivoco?

Silencio, absoluto silencio...

-Escuche bien, más le vale que lo que vaya a decir sea nada más que la verdad, de lo contrario todo el peso de la ley recaerá en usted, entendido?

Ella asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire mientras chasqueaba su lengua

-De acuerdo, cuando fue la primera vez que ocurrió?

-Ocurrir qué -habló la chica peliazul

-Usted sabe, ese incidente

-Oh! Te refieres cuando maté a la puta estudiante transferida de Akemi?- respondió mientras carcajeaba levemente

-Acaso usted tenía uso de razón cuando cometió el crimen?

-Espere un momento, me está llamando loca? Una loca haría algo así nada más? Al parecer no ha escuchado todo lo que sucedió, o me equivoco?

Los presentes se acercaron un poco más para escuchar atentamente el testimonio de la adolescente

~Sayaka POV~

_Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a narrar, debería presentarme_

_Verán, mi nombre es Sayaka Miki, sinceramente, antes de todos estos sucesos yo era una chica de 14 años de edad como cualquiera, mi padre es un médico cirujano quirúrgico y mi madre una de las violinistas más talentosas que existen, debido a eso se ausentaban frecuentemente de casa, aun así es fue lo de menos, no había ningún conflicto o problema en el hogar._

_Estaba rodeada de amigos que me hacían total compañía, por lo que no me sentía sola y pasaba un buen rato con todos ellos. Sin embargo, lo anterior narrado no tiene relevancia, así que sin preámbulos, he aquí la historia_

_Todo comenzó aquella mañana, los pétalos de cerezo caían suavemente con el rozar del viento, un ambiente cálido y animado se respiraba ese primer día de clases en la Secundaria de Mitakihara, caminaba en el pasillo principal entre la multitud de alumnos cuando accidentalmente tropecé con una chica... Una chica de ojos y cabello rosa atado con dos listones rojos, cuya piel era suave y tersa, además de poseer una mirada tierna y angelical_

_Dije accidentalmente? Oh... Claro que no fue un accidente, fue el destino... _

_Si, fue el destino el que cruzó nuestras vidas_

-Eh... L-Lo siento mucho!- exclamó apenada aquella hermosura mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa -Sólo q-quería a saber c-cuál es mi salón

-Oh descuida, yo también ando con ese problema- respondí con una risa nerviosa- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la lista y ver cuál es tu salón

-En serio? Gracias!- exclamó algo aliviada- Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Sayaka Miki, es un gusto conocerte. Y tú?

-Madoka Kaname, pero puedes decirme Madoka, es un gusto conocerte Sayaka!

_Al mencionar mi nombre con ese tono tan dulce, hizo que mi corazón bombeara con más fuerza mientras sentí a un hormigueo que me invadía de la cabeza a los pies logrando que mis mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo... La sensación del amor..._

-Bueno, s-supongo que hay que apresurarnos, no? -hablé para romper el incómodo silencio

_Cuando tomamos rumbo a aquella lista, de ella emanaba un embriagante y dulce olor a Melón mientras tarareaba alegremente, sentí a como una voz susurraba a mí oí do el tomar posesión de aquella chica, sin embargo no le hice el menor caso..._

_Ya después de verificar nuestros nombres, nos dimos cuenta de que cursaríamos en la misma aula, el 2-1..._

_Definitivamente es obra del destino el estar juntas..._

_Estaba dispuesta a tomar un asiento al lado suyo, hasta que alguien me empujó, provocando que por poco cayera_

-Sayaka! Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien- dije mientras me levantaba-yo...

-Madoka Kaname...- interrumpió alguien

-Homura!- exclamó algo nerviosa la chica mientras la observaba- Que haces aquí?

-Acaso... se conocen?- pregunté

-No sabes cuánto me alegra por fin verte de nuevo...- dijo burlonamente, mientras rozaba suavemente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos- Sigues siendo todo un amor Madoka...

_De repente, sentí como el estómago se me revolvía violentamente mientras mi mano se cerraba hasta formar un puño logrando fruncir lentamente el ceño._

_Pero decidí calmarme mientras la pelinegra de ojos violetas me miraba de reojo_

-Ah, por cierto, quién es esta?

-Sayaka Miki, un gusto... por cierto, creo que la clase debe estar por comenzar, nos sentamos Madoka?- dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo

-Claro- dijo nerviosa mientras se acercaba a mí .

_Sentir el roce de su tibia piel, su olor cada vez más cerca y la suavidad de sus cabellos me enloquecí a por dentro. Quería abrazarla, tomarla, sentirla y besarla descontroladamente, esas voces se hacían sonar aún más_

_Pero aún no, no era el momento..._

_Posteriormente al presentarnos todos en la primera clase por fin supe el nombre de aquella chica... Homura Akemi_

_Ya en el descanso fuimos a la azotea para despejar un poco la mente mientras observaba a mi adorable ángel susurrando preocupada "Cómo pudo llegar aquí?" Aquella jodida pelinegra osaba perturbar la paz de mi Madoka_

_Ya al estar arriba, ella habló cabizbaja_

-Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana- dijo mientras se sentaba- realmente nunca creí toparme con ella...

-Descuida, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo- respondí mientras me acomodaba mi cabello- Sin embargo, podrías hablarme un poco de ella?

-Bueno -suspiró Homura y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, nos llevábamos muy bien, sin embargo desde hace un año anda actuando extraño...

-Espera, extraño?

-Si, por alguna razón, ella me trata de forma rara, como si fuéramos una pareja, intenté hacerle entender de que sólo somos amigas como siempre, pero ella aún insiste

-Oh... ya veo

-Disculpa si te digo todo esto de repente, es que no conozco a mucha gente de aquí y por eso... no tengo muchos amigos

-Descuida Madoka, puedes confiar en mí , yo puedo hacerte compañía en caso de que esa estudiante transferida intente algo por si acaso

-En serio?- preguntó algo temerosa mientras sus ojos brillaban como un par de joyas

-Claro! Además, una chica como tú no puede estar sin una amiga!- respondí - Por lo tanto, déjame ser tu amiga!

-De verdad? Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó alegremente mientras me abrazaba animadamente. Claro, yo la abracé con tranquilidad mientras apaciguaba a mi otro yo...

_Los dí as pasaron, nada relevante, disfrutaba de la compañía de la adorable pelirrosa, el deseo poco a poco aumentaba, las voces que susurraban en mi interior el apropiarme de ella y acabar con la pelinegra aumentaba, pero las contuve. Contuve por mucho tiempo a __esa Sayaka Miki que pedía sangre a gritos..._

_Hasta ese día..._

_Era un miércoles de verano e íbamos después de clases para almorzar en el centro comercial, ese día lucía su cabellera rosa suelta, si ella se veía linda con esos listones, con el cabello totalmente suelto era totalmente hermosa..._

_Íbamos rumbo a la salida cuando de repente, esa Homura totalmente decidida apareció repentinamente, jaló a Madoka hacia a ella... y la besó_

_Repentinamente las ganas de querer hacerla trizas invadieron todo mi cuerpo, la sangre me hervía intensamente mientras iba a correr para darle un fuerte golpe cuando en ese instante me apacigüé un poco, gracias a que Madoka se había separado violentamente de ella_

-Homura! Cómo pudiste?!- respondió casi sollozando

-Madoka, entiende- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia a ella- siempre te he amado, tu eres mía, debes estar sólo a mi lado!

-Claro que no!- respondió mientras le daba una bofetada

-Akemi, basta- dije mientras me interponí a- Mejor vámonos Madoka, no tiene sentido discutir

_Mientras nos alejábamos, todo mi ser ya no podía soportar estar oculto después de presenciar tal acto. Homura habí a besado a mi amada Madoka, ya era hora de que ella dijera adiós a este mundo, por lo que puse un plan en marcha_

_Me dediqué una semana a investigar todo sobre Homura Akemi, resulta que era una hija de empresarios exitosos por lo que nunca estaban en casa con ella, además de que en su niñez ella padecía problemas cardíacos sin embargo ahora habían disminuido considerablemente, todos los lunes y viernes d PM practicaba baile con un conjunto de amigas suyas que se hacían llamar "Clara Dolls", pero ella se quedaba repasando los pasos hasta que daban las 10 PM_

_Así que el viernes de la semana siguiente decidí llevar a cabo mi plan, fui a las afueras del estudio donde ella practicaba a las 7:30 PM, mientras las chicas practicaban decidí prepararme. Me puse una máscara de caballero que usé en un Halloween para no ser descubierta mientras mojaba un pañuelo con cloroformo_

_7:45 PM, las chicas terminan sus rutinas de baile_

_7:55 PM, comienzan a prepararse para retirarse, veo como todas empiezan a marcharse cada una a su casa, excepto Homura_

_Por lo visto todas tenían un apodo en particular, el de la pelinegra era "Ai"_

_8:00 PM, Homura estaba totalmente sola, hora de poner el plan en acción. Entré silenciosamente mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, con mi pañuelo húmedo en mano me dirigí a sigilosamente hacia ella..._

-Eh? Quién anda ahí ?- preguntó mientras se volteaba, por la poca iluminación no logró verme- Tsk! De seguro es mi imaginación...

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que, estando a una distancia más cercana, la rodeé completamente para que no escapara

-**AAAH! OYE TÚ, SUÉLTAME! SUÉLTAME**!- gritaba mientras intentaba forcejear para huir, ella seguía gritando hasta que cubrí su rostro

_En ese momento, sus gritos poco a poco se hacían silenciosos hasta que sus ojos se cerraron completamente y ya no oponía resistencia, quedando totalmente inconsciente. Contuve mi risa, estaba gozando el momento._

_Cargué a la pesada inconsciente estudiante transferida hasta mi casa, que estaba cerca del lugar donde ella practicaba. Ya adentro, fui hacia un cuarto especial donde mi papá tenía todos sus artefactos para sus cirugías, incluyendo una pequeña cama._

_Recosté a la pelinegra mientras tapaba su boca con cinta adhesiva, la amarré con correas de las muñecas y los tobillos, fui tomando los artilugios que serían útiles para mi obra, además de que encendí una cámara para registrar este glorioso momento_

_En ese instante, la pelinegra despertaba poco a poco mientras intentaba gritar y liberarse, reí a frenéticamente mientras le quitaba la cinta de la boca_

-**T-TÚ! QUIÉN ERES?! POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ?!**

-Acaso no me reconoces estudiante transferida?

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro mientras retiraba mi máscara, dejando ver mi rostro mientras sonreí a peculiarmente

-Sayaka Miki?! Pero... por qué?! La peliazul que conozco no sería capaz!

-Exacto! Porque yo soy otra Sayaka Miki! Una que se ha ocultado por mucho tiempo... pero por fin hará justicia!

-**JUSTICIA?! ESTÁS LOCA MIKI! NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! ME BUSCARÁN, YA VERÁS!**

-Ah sí ? Por qué buscarían a una chica que se ha fugado de casa?

-Fugarme?

-Claro! Escribiste una nota que decía "Queridos padres, ya no puedo soportar más esta vida de mierda, me voy, no intenten buscarme. Atentamente Homura", no lo recuerdas?

-Qué?! Yo jamás haría eso!

-Claro que no lo harías estando consciente, deberías dejar de consumir esas pastillas, te afectan mucho el cerebro...

-Espera**... ACASO TU ME DROGASTE O ALGO ASÍ?!**

-Me alegra de que por fin hayas usado la cabeza transferida, ahora dime, cuál es tu última voluntad? Claro! Liberarte y dejarte ir no cuenta- dije entretenida

-Por favor te lo ruego! **SUÉLTAME! HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO SUÉLTAME!**

-No, tú contaminaste los labios de Madoka con los tuyos, la sigues sin cesar, por lo que morirás como la vil perra infeliz que eres. Homura Akemi tus dí as en la tierra han terminado y yo seré quien libre al mundo de tu existencia- reía mientras ella me miraba totalmente asustada y sollozando, me dirigía a la mesita donde estaban todos los instrumentos que usaría, era hora de empezar...

_Tomé una jeringa que contenía veneno que inmovilizaba todo el cuerpo y la inyecté en la vena de su muñeca, era hermoso observar su rostro agonizante mientras de su boca emanaban los agudos gritos de dolor._

_Proseguí a mientras tomaba un bisturí médico, con ello atravesé la piel que cubrí a sus brazos, viendo como los litros de sangre emanaban mientras desprendí a la piel de su carne, al ser demasiado los gritos, puse una de mis melodías favoritas "Symposium Magarum" para atenuar un poco el ruido. Y ya con la carne expuesta, rocié alcohol en sus heridas expuestas..._

_Después, con un cuchillo filoso, atravesé su camisa y un poco de su piel, con la prenda algo rota, la arranqué dejando ver su pálida piel y sus senos planos cubiertos por un corpiño negro..._

-**QUE INTENTAS HACERME?**

-Divertirme aún más!- respondí algo traviesa- Ahora dime, cómo empezaste a pretender a Madoka?

-Eh? **D-DE QUÉ HABLAS?**

-Dije... que como y cuando empezaste a pretenderla?!- dije mientras rozaba la punta del cuchillo la piel de su vientre.

Ella sólo seguía gimiendo y sollozando sin emitir respuesta alguna...

-**RESPONDE YA! O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE ATRAVIESE EL CUERPO DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!-** grité impaciente

-**HABLARÉ HABLARÉ!-** gritó- **FUE DESDE HACE UN AÑO, CUANDO ELLA REGRESÓ" DE ESTADOS UNIDOS! HABÍA VIVIDO ALLÁ UN TIEMPO Y CUANDO VOLVÍ A VERLA...YO...**

-Prosigue...

-**YO... A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO EMPECÉ A QUERER LLEGAR MÁS LEJOS, YA NO ME BASTABA CON SER SÓLO SU AMIGA, EMPECÉ POCO A POCO CON LAS CARICIAS HASTA LLEGAR INCLUSO A LOS BESOS… PERO ELLA…**

-Ella sólo estaba conforme con ser tu amiga, sabías?

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé- gimió- Me dejarías ir?

-Jamás!- exclamé mientras con el cuchillo atravesé del estómago hacia el vientre, la piel se iba bañando de un color carmesí mientras su rostro cada vez se ponía más pálido

_El gran final estaba por llegar..._

Tomé un frasco que contenía un potente ácido y lo vertí en la gran herida que había hecho, ella gritó con más fuerza mientras veía como sus intestinos empezaban a disolverse. Tomé el cuchillo y lo enterré con fuerza, pero de manera lenta en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón...

_Ella profirió un último grito mientras su voz se apagaba..._

_Así fue como terminó la vida de Homura Akemi..._

_Miré mis manos y mi ropa, estaban totalmente manchadas de sangre. Tomé un baño y me deshice de aquellas prendas, aseguré aquella habitación donde había cometido el asesinato, no habría problema al dejar el cuerpo allá , gracias a la baja temperatura..._

_Después de eso dormí plácidamente, sin pesadilla ni irrupción alguna..._

_Sin arrepentimientos..._

_Pasaron los dí as y la ausencia de la pelinegra se hizo notar en todo el Instituto, todos preguntaban que había sido de aquella chica..._

-Akemi desapareció sin dejar rastro?- preguntó Mami Tomoe, amiga nuestra de un grado superior

-Eso sí que es raro- respondió nuestra amiga Kyoko Sakura mientras comía una barra de chocolate- Homura nunca suele ser así. Madoka, Sayaka, saben algo?

-Nada- negué tranquilamente con la cabeza mientras fingía preocupación- Aunque siento algo de pena por ella, por lo que escuché su familia la está buscando por todos lados y siguen sin hallarla

-Homura, ojalá se encuentre bien- dijo Madoka con la voz angustiada

-Yo también espero lo mismo, a ninguna persona se le puede desear mal alguno, no es así Madoka?

-Tienes razón Sayaka, a nadie se le puede desear peores cosas- respondió con un tono poco animado

_Y de ahí en fuera, el día fue de__lo más normal._

_Al regresar a casa al atardecer junto con la pelirrosa era hora de hacer mi confesión_

-Madoka, hay algo que he querido decirte- dije mientras mi rostro enrojecía

-Eh? Qué es Sayaka?- respondió algo curiosa

_Y mientras dirigí a mi mirada hacia ella, tomaba aire y hablé como la colegiala enamorada que era..._

\- **T-TÚ M-ME GUSTAS!**

_Ella se quedó perpleja mientras también empezaba a sonrojarse_

-Y pues...la verdad...me gustaría que fueras mi...- En ese instante mi oración fue interrumpida por un beso, su beso...

Sentir los labios haciendo contacto mientras sentía el rozar de sus dedos... Me hací a sentir la chica más feliz del mundo...

-Sayaka... tú también me gustas...- dijo dulcemente

-Madoka... Te gustaría ser... mi novia?- pregunté algo nerviosa al acariciarla finamente

-Sí, me encantaría- asintió mientras me abrazaba

-Te amo, prometo que te protegeré siempre y no dejaré que nadie te hiera jamás... Nadie...- dije mientras besaba su frente

-Yo también te amo Sayaka, te amo como no tienes idea- dijo al besar mi mejilla

_Desde ese momento, nosotras dos pasamos de la amistad al amor..._

_La primera persona en enterarse fue Hitomi Shizuki, podría decirse que su reacción fue algo...inusual aunque su novio, Kyosuke Kamijou se mostraba muy contento..._

_Mami y Kyoko se mostraron muy contentas, aunque al comienzo estuvieron algo estupefactas, al igual que el resto de la escuela_

_Cada vez que podíamos nos besábamos, rozábamos nuestras manos, nos abrazábamos o nos tomábamos de las manos... _

_Yo amaba todo de ella... TODO_

_Así que llegó un instante en el que empecé a sentir miedo, mezclado por celos cada vez que la idea de que Madoka podría dejarme por alguien más... o que me fuese arrebatada..._

_Así que decidí que ella se quedaría a mi lado... SÓLO A MI LADO..._

_Me reuní con ella un sábado en el centro comercial, el hermoso atuendo blanco que portaba la hacía ver como una hermosa diosa... _

_La diosa que me hizo enloquecer de amor..._

_Estuvimos ahí , comprando cosas, divirtiéndonos como cualquier pareja, ya al anochecer le pedí que fuera a mi casa, ella asintió._

_Y ya estando ya ahí , en mi habitación, no podíamos resistir la ardiente tensión que reinaba, por lo que empezamos a besarnos, acariciarnos y en cuestión de segundos, nuestras ropas se encontraban dispersas en la cama._

_En ese momento, la hice mía, totalmente mía..._

_Sentir la suavidad de su piel desnuda mientras ella recorrí a sus finos dedos por mis senos y gritaba mi nombre al tocar su intimidad húmeda fue una experiencia... divina..._

_Después de hacer el amor, vi como dormí a dulcemente y supe que ya era hora..._

_Me vestí y cargué delicadamente su cuerpo desnudo hacia la habitación lejana donde yacía el cuerpo de Homura, había instalado otra cama para colocarla mientras tomaba unas cuerdas y con ellas ataba su cuerpo, para que no lograra escapar..._

_En ese instante ella poco a poco iba despertando, intentaba estirarse pero las cuerdas no se lo permitían, asustada, intentó voltearse hasta que vio el cadáver de Akemi, el cual aún no había llegado a descomponerse gracias a la baja temperatura de la habitación_

-Sayaka! Acaso... Acaso Homura está...- dijo aterrada mientras de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas

-Madoka...Eres linda, pero...- me acerqué donde estaba mientras tomaba el cuchillo- No dejaré que ningún chico ni chica se te acerque, eres sólo mía...

-Sayaka, por qué?-gimió mientras lloraba levemente

-Lo lamento tanto...pero esto es por tu bien- y la golpeé fuerte mientras su cabeza caí a inconsciente...

_Ahora ella estaría a mi lado... Para siempre.._.

-**PERO QUE CARAJOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?!-** Gritó una voz familiar, era Kyoko, cuya cara reflejaba shock

-Miki... No puede ser- dijo Mami impactada al verme con el cuchillo en mano- Mataste a Akemi... y a Kaname?

-**CÁLLATE YA!**

_Y furiosa, me lancé hacia Mami, pero Kyoko se interpuso, logrando que sólo la hiriera del brazo, la intentaba golpear pero ella se cubrí a y esquivaba mientras devolví a los puños con más fuerza_

-**SAYAKA! TÚ... CÓMO PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESTO?!-** gritó mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia mi

-**UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ JAMÁS LO ENTENDERÍA!**\- respondí mientras intentaba devolver el golpe

_La tomé de sus mangas y la golpeé hasta casi dejarla muerta mientras perdí a mucha sangre..._

-Mami... Llama... a la policía, rápido!- musitó mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie al mismo tiempo que tosí a algo de sangre

_Mami alterada marcaba velozmente el número de la policía en su celular mientras sollozaba del susto al ver los cadáveres y a Kyoko inconsciente_

-**HOLA!? POLICÍA!? POR FAVOR VENGAN RÁPIDO! ESTOY EN EL HOGAR DE LOS MIKI! ES UNA EMERGE...-** sin embargo no le permití terminar la oración ya que había cortado velozmente la yugular, de la cuál empezó a brotar sangre mientras Mami caí a al suelo... muerta...

_En ese momento llegaron las patrullas y los policías y al verme con el cuchillo y los cuerpos en el suelo apuntaron directamente sus armas hacia mí ..._

_Después de eso... Nada... _

_Sólo recuerdo haber despertado en la habitación del hospital psiquiátrico, lo cual me extrañó mucho ya que pensé que estaría en prisión, mientras veía que no podía mover mis brazos gracias a la camisa de fuerza..._

_Pero bien, ese es el precio que pago por las 4 vidas con las que terminé…_

~Fin del POV~

-Señorita Miki, hasta ahora todo lo que dice es verdad gracias a la prueba que fue hallada en la escena- dijo mientras apuntaba a la cámara- sin embargo, usted no mató a 4 personas- aclaró el inspector

-En serio? Por qué lo dicen?

-Verá, la señorita Kyoko Sakura se encuentra en un estado grave en el Hospital de Kasamino recibiendo transfusiones por la gran pérdida de sangre que sufrió…

-Oh... Así que Kyoko no está muerta...- susurró Sayaka cabizbaja

-Además de que la señorita Madoka Kaname también fue hallada inconsciente...

-Madoka está... viva?- su tono de voz se animaba un poco mientras sus ojos brillaban peculiarmente...

-Así es, afortunadamente la leve hemorragia de su cabeza fue tratada a tiempo, por lo que en estos momentos su salud se encuentra estable, sin embargo, será tratada por un terapeuta para ayudarla a superar todo este caos que aconteció...

-Ah... cierto, ya veo...- sonrió tristemente- A propósito, por qué se supone que estoy en un hospital y no un reclusorio?

-Después de analizar las pruebas detenidamente con el juez, se decidió que usted recibiera tratamiento diario aquí en vez de ser llevada al reclusorio, además de que usted es una menor de edad

-Las víctimas a las cuales asesinó fueron solamente 2, Homura Akemi y Mami Tomoe, en otras palabras fue doble homicidio y se le ha hallado culpable, agradezca que el juez no la haya condenado a cadena perpetua...- dijo el inspector

-Sí, mientras Madoka este bien, nada me importa- dijo mientras reí a pobremente

-Llévensela señores, eso fue todo- finalizó el policía...

En ese momento, una lluvia cayó y los truenos hicieron su aparición, en ese momento al resplandecer un relámpago, Sayaka vio su reflejo gracias al cristal de la puerta. Su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros y lucía desordenado, sus orbes azules ya no emitían ese dulce resplandor y su rostro lucí a totalmente distinto, como si hubiera sufrido una terrible metamorfosis

Y rió totalmente descontrolada mientras los miraba de manera intimidante -**NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! ENTIENDEN?! ABSOLUTAMENTE DE NADA!-** gritó por última vez mientras se alejaba...

* * *

**Holas a todos! Soy ShokoRoko y ese fue mi primer fic de Madoka Magica! Si, si, ya se que me odian y bla bla bla, pero no podía evitar escribir esto después de haberme escuchado tantos CD Dramas de Yandere Heaven y ver tantas imágenes de Sayaka vs Elsa Maria! NO VOLVERÉ A PONER A UNA SAYAKA PSYCHO! LO JURO! AHORA LA PSYCHO ES MADOKA! okno**

**Originalmente tenía planeado subir esto tiempo atrás, pero viendo que se aproximaba la fecha del jamón, digo, amor, decidí subirlo en esta fecha para traumarlos! okya**

**Eeen fin, la razón por la que escribí un fic MadoSaya (Madoka x Sayaka) es que pienso que se ven tan "akjsbdguadyaduyjla" juntitas U v U. Además de que el fandom está DEMASIADO saturado con el MadoHomu y KyoSaya que se olvidan de las demás OTP's. FANDOM! El MadoSaya también necesita amor,saben?! ****D:**

**Bien! Sugerencias son aceptadas, al igual que reviews! En serio, son una novata y unos consejos no vendrían voy pero... *feel like Terminator* VOLVERÉ...**

**Te ha hablado ShokoRoko y te deseo un feliz 14 de Febrero U v U**


End file.
